Tails' Wake Up Call
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A fanfiction adaptation based on the comic of the same name. All credit goes to Zulana Boobana, and considering this is basically my favorite hentai comic ever, that's a lot of fucking credit. If you have an issue with futa on male, look elsewhere. If you don't mind it, come on in


**Yes, it's time again for another one of Sinful's many comic to fanfic adaptations. This is one very special to me for two reasons. The first is that it's Sonic, my favorite fandom (yes, I genuinely just said that, un-ironically and without shame). The second reason is that this comic that I'm about to write down for you, this is the fic that first convinced me to start writing smut. Yes, if this didn't exist, well, neither would Sinful Nature as a concept. So, as previously mentioned, all credit goes to Zulana Boobana, and I highly recommend you go and find this comic, it's golden. Now, let us begin.**

* * *

Tails laid in bed, moaning loudly as he listened to slurping and moaning sounds coming from beneath the blankets and felt the effects of it firsthand. Looking back down he was met with the pleasing sight of Sally Acorn and Bunny Rabbot, both sucking one of his two cocks diligently. He moaned as they both bobbed their heads, deep-throating his cocks and jerking them off hard whenever they had to stop sucking to speak.

"Is our young master Tails enjoying how we suck his thick, hard cocks~?" Sally asked, her soft, warm hands pumping along his left shaft hard as Bunny took the right in her throat. "Does he like how easily we take their whole length in our nice warm throats~?" She asked, Tails nodding happily. groaning as they both stroked his cocks with both hands.

"Please Tails~" Sally pleaded, looking up at him with her lower lip out in a sexy pout, "I want your cum so badly~" Bunny seemed to agree, licking the pre-leaking from his tip and looking up at him to say, "Come on darlin', give Bunny a nice big face full a cum~" She begged. Tails moaned as they both sucked his tips, fondling his balls together to push him over the edge.

Tails gave them what they wanted seconds later, crying out as an obscene amount of cum fired from both of his cocks, covering Sally and Bunny's faces in hot, thick, white seed, a sight that Tails loved to no end. It was a lovely, warm, comfortable moment as he watched the two beautiful woman make out and share the cum on their faces with each other.

A beautiful moment, which was ruined immediately when Tails woke up from his dream.

It took Tails a moment to realize he had been dreaming, and he sighed in disappointment when he realized it. Then, almost immediately, he moaned upon feeling the sensation of two hot, wet mouths wrapped around his cocks, just like he had felt in his dream. Lifting up the blankets, he saw not Sally and Bunny, but Marine the Raccoon and Amy Rose, both licking their lips to finish off the load of cum they'd just swallowed.

"Yum-yum~ first load of the day is always the thickest~" Marine purred seductively, licking the last drops of cum off of her fingers, "Right Amy?" Amy gulped down the cum still in her mouth and nodded, "Sure is~ but this naughty boy was moaning for someone else's names while we were blowing him, so rude~" Marine mocked a gasp, "You're right! We need to teach him a lesson~"

Tails rubbed his head nervously, "Eh..heh..thanks for the wake up call girls..it was great." Marine smirked, "Who said we were done with you?" Marine yanked off the blanket, grabbed Tails, and threw him to the floor, where he landed un his rump with his two still stiff eleven inch cocks out on display. Amy and Marine stood above him, grinned mischievously down at him.

Marine's top was pulled down to reveal her small breasts, making it look more like a dress. A dress, mind you, with a tent in it. Marine pulled it back to free her eight inch cock, which touched against the tip of Amy's matching eight incher as she lifted the hem of her own dress. Marine gripped their tips together. "We're extra horny today Tails~" Amy said, though it sounded almost like a warning.

"Don't worry Amy," Marine said, "Tails is gonna help us cum a whole lot. By the time we're done, we'll have both of these beautiful things in his cute little ass at the same time~" Amy moaned at the thought, "Oh yeah~ Ah! Marine, don't squeeze our cocks so hard, you're gonna make me cum before we even get started." Amy told her, the raccoon easing up on her grip.

Tails began to panic at this, "W-what? I love taking it back there sure, but two at once? I've never had more than one!" Marine chuckled, moving closer to him, "It's only fair, we do it for you all the time. And don't worry, we'll be gentle. Well, we'll try to be gentle at least~" Marine laughed, moving forward so her stiff rod pushed between Tails' two cock, rubbing between them and making him moan. "D-don't tease me like that~" Tails groaned, his members throbbing.

Amy was barely holding it together. Her cock was so stiff and long by now that it was holding up the bottom of her dress as she watched the show, fighting off the urge to touch herself, as she didn't want to jerk off and waste the energy that could be better spent inside a nice warm hole.

But it wasn't easy with the show she was watching. Marine had flipped Tails over so he was on his four now. Before he could even get annoyed at her, he cried out when she slapped his ass hard, "Yummy~" She purred, licking her lips, "What a cute little ass for me to take~"

"Don't be so rough, and warn me next time y-" Tails was cut off as he began to moan at the feeling of her tongue plunging into his tight, warm ass.

"M-Marine~" He moaned, feeling her tongue begin to move in circles inside of his ass, swirling fast inside of him and making him let out rather feminine moans of pleasure, his cocks throbbing more and beginning to leak with the first few drops of pre-cum.

"More Marine~" Tails pleaded, "You're tongue is so good~ I need to feel it deeper~" Tails nearly whimpered when, instead of pushing deeper, she removed her tongue entirely. Before he could complain though, he felt her tip poking against his puckered hole.

"I can't wait any longer Tails~" Marine purred, holding Tails' hips as she jerked hers forward, penetrating his now lubricated asshole with her thick rod, both of them moaning as they felt how deep she got from one thrust.

The saliva filling Tails' ass made the tightness offer little resistance, but that didn't make him any less tight, and so his walls squeezed hard around Marine's cock when she entered, getting tighter the deeper inside she pushed, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through the fox boy as he felt her cock push deeper into his eager anus.

Amy, meanwhile, couldn't hold it anymore. If she was left out any longer she knew she would start jerking off and be too tired to join them, so she decided to join them now. She came over, crawling beneath Tails and beginning to lick his balls as they moved rhythmically back and forth with Marine's thrusts into him.

"That's it Amy~" Marine encouraged, giving Tails' ass a few more solid slaps,"Lick those sweet little balls of his, make him cum all over your face~" Amy sucked harder for a few moments, then crawled further, "Yours to Marine~" She moaned, continuing to fondle Tails' balls as she dragged her tongue across Marine's.

Marine moaned, thrusting harder into Tails' tight ass, "Oooh~ Amy, you're tongue is so soft~" Marine groaned. She was momentarily upset when Amy stopped tonguing her balls, only to get excited again when Amy crawled out behind her, beginning to tease Marine's ass with her fingers, poking and prodding it.

Marine groaned, "Don't tease me like that~ I wanna feel those fingers knuckle-deep~" Marine purred. Amy grinned, grabbing Marine's tail and lifting it up out of the way, lowering her head to kiss Marine's tight hole, "Maybe you'd prefer my tong-" "AAHH!" Marine cried out, her whole body going rigid.

"C-careful Amy, my tail is extremely sensitive." Marine warned, her tail twitching. Amy grinned mischievously, "Oh is it now~?" She questioned.

Before Marine could stop her, Amy grabbed Marine's tail with both hands, gripping it hard and jerking up up and down like a cock, dragging her tongue up and down it as well, even sucking and biting it.

"O-oh g-god~!" Marine screamed, cumming in a matter of moments, and cumming on both ends when she did, her pussy squirting juices onto Amy's cock and her cock pumping a massive load of hot seed into Tails' ass, making the fox cry out and cum as well.

Amy gripped her cock, now slick with Marine's juices, and began to work her hand along her length, moaning, "You squirted so much Marine~"

Marine panted as she pulled out of Tails, turning to look at Amy, "F..fuck..that was amazing~" She said with a smile, not noticing Tails' movement until she had been forced onto her fours in front of Amy, Tails grinning as he stood behind her, "Now I'm gonna give your ass a pounding~!" He said with a grin.

Marine gasped and yelped when Tails lined up his two cocks to her ass and pussy, jerking his hips forward to thrust into both holes at once, making her cry out loudly as he moaned, "Oh Marine~ you're so tight on both ends~"

Marine moaned, pushing her hips back to push his cocks deeper into her, "Oh fuck Tails~" Marine moaned, "I'm so full~ fuck me harder Tails, please, harder~!"

Tails was more than happy to oblige, thrusting harder into Marine's pussy and ass until the sound of their hips slapping together filled the room as he hilted both rods inside of her roughly, Marine moaning with her eyes shut tight in pleasure and her mouth wide open in a constant moan.

"Oh yes! Fuck yes~ More~! More!" Marine pleaded, gagged and opening her eyes in surprise when she felt Amy's cock ram into her mouth, "You said you wanted more~" She moaned, grabbing Marine's head and thrusting forward as she pulled Marine's head, forcing her cock deeper into the raccoon's throat.

Marine gagged hard on it, but was too overwhelmed by the pleasure from Tails fucking her to resist it, simply sucking to help Amy cum, which she was already close to.

"M-Marine~!" Amy moaned as her cock pushed against the back of her throat, "Your throat is so warm and w-wet~ o-oh fuck, I'm cumming!" She cried out, cumming hard and filling Marine's mouth with cum, pumping a large amount down her throat as well.

"So good~" Marine moaned as she finished swallowing it. "Oh Tails~" Amy moaned, going behind him and grinding her cock against him, "I'm still so hard~ I wanna be inside you now~" Tails moaned, thrusting harder into Marine, "Fuck my little ass hard Amy~" He groaned, Amy lining up and thrusting in hard.

Amy's thrust was well aimed, and in only a few moments she found and hit Tails' prostate, making him scream out as he pumped hot, thick cum into Marine on both ends, Amy kissing and sucking his neck, "So tight~ now it's time for your double-pounding~"

"W-what?" Tails questioned, having thought they'd forgotten about that, "Oh yeah~" Marine said, "You filling me up got me hard as a rock~" She said as Amy pulled Tails back, laying on her back with Tails on her cock, his legs held up by Amy's hands, "It's only fair, we've taken both your cocks in every one of our holes at least one. It's time you give it a try~"

"Y-you're gonna be g-gentle right?" Tails asked nervously. "Oh definitely not," Marine said honestly, both not wanting to lie to the poor fox, and getting even harder from the terrified look he got on his face from the words as she lined herself up, "Don't worry, just try to ride it out~" Marine groaned as she and Amy pulled Tails' hips down, forcing both of their cocks inside of his tight ass at once.

"AAAHHHH!"

All three of them screamed at once, Tails in incredible pain and Amy and Marine in an equal amount of pleasure, if not more. "Oh f-fuck Tails! It's so tight, and I can feel Amy's cock sliding against mine~ It's so good!"

Wanting, needing to feel more, Amy and Marine both began to buck their hips, causing Tails to bounce on their cocks. It felt too good, they couldn't stop. Soon they were thrusting so hard that Tails was starting to go numb.

"Ah~! No wonder you love this so much Tails~" Amy moaned, Marine nodding, "You can fuck me with both cocks whenever you want Tails~!" She groaned as she and Amy's cocks got closer to hilting inside of him.

Once they had, Tails screamed again, his body reacting with a violent climax that shot cum from both his cocks into the air. The pleasure was so intense, it almost hurt even more, but by this point, his body was too worn to care.

His ass got so much tighter from the climax that it wasn't long before Amy and Marine came into him, pumping more cum than he had ever even imagined taking inside at once. His tongue was lulling out of his mouth as Marine and Amy pulled him off their cocks and sat him down, Amy kissing him as Marine licked his dripping cocks.

"That was awesome~" Amy purred, "But now my cock is all slick with cum." "Me to," Marine said, "Oh Tails~ mind sucking me clean?" "No fair," Amy pouted, "Me first."

Marine smiled, moving so their cocks were close together, "How about he sucks on both?" She suggested, grabbing his head and pulling it so both of their cocks entered Tails' mouth, and then his throat shortly after.

Tails gagged as his throat was stretched by the two cocks now skull fucking him together, but didn't try to stop them, sucking on them to help them reach their peak faster. They did so within seconds of each other, though pulled out so they could completely coat his cute face in hot white cum together.

Both grinned, licking their lips as they lowered their faces and started licking their cum off of Tails' still dazed face. "Oooh~ Looks like someone got hard from sucking on us~" Marine purred, Tails' stiff members sticking between their legs and rubbing against them.

"Think we should give him a little reward for sucking on us so nicely~?" Marine asked, Amy nodding, "Definitely, I've wanted to feel him inside all morning~"

The two shifted for a moment, getting Tails' two cocks lined up to their asses. They pushed their hips down, forcing his members inside of their asses, making all three of them groan, Tails slowly beginning to thrust up into them as he got closer to consciousness again.

"So good~" Marine moaned, bouncing hard on Tails' cock as Amy did so next to her as well, "More~! More~!" Amy pleaded, wanting Tails deeper inside her ass. "More huh~?" Marine grinned, reaching over and pinching Amy's clit roughly, making her cry out and tense around Tails' shaft.

"Naughty girl~ but I know your weak spot to~" Amy purred, reaching over and grabbing Marine's tail, making her cry out loudly. The two kept going, groaning and riding harder as they attacked each other's weak spots.

Tails giggled at this, "It's cute when you two get like this.." He said, not realizing his mistake until they both turned to him with malicious grins, both reaching out with their free hands so that between the both of them, they could grab and stroke Tails' two tails.

With literally everyone's sweet spots getting pleasured at the same time, none of them lasted more than a few moments, cumming hard in unison afterwards with a scream of bliss that was heard throughout the building and possibly throughout the town.

This cry alerted Sally to the fun the three were having, and she stopped in angrily, "What are two doing?" She questioned from the doorway, Amy and Marine gulping nervously, "Trying to suck Tails dry first thing in the morning? Naughty things, you two know we all have to share him. Now get here for a stern talking to."

Amy and Marine got up, heads out and lower lips out as they exited the room with a shared sigh of, "Yes miss Sally.."

"You two clearly need a few rounds of punishment," Sally said, "If you're lucky I'll use lube when I fuck your little asses."

The moment Marine and Amy were outside the room though, Sally hurried into the room with Tails, closing and locking the door behind her, "After I get my turn with Tails to!"

* * *

 **Man I love this comic. Writing it took me forever because I kept getting, ahem *distracted* while writing it and viewing the comic to write it panel for panel as best I could. So, did you like? Did I do the comic justice or was this all a horrible idea? What's your favorite Sonic hentai comic? What's your favorite hentai comic in general?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
